1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor module structure, and in particular to an image sensor module, which may be manufactured to be light, thin, and small.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor module includes a substrate 10, a photosensitive chip 20, a lens holder 24, and a lens barrel 32. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 12 on which first electrodes 16 are formed, and a lower surface 14 on which second electrodes 18 are formed. The photosensitive chip 20 is mounted on the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10, and is electrically connected to the first electrodes 16 of the substrate 10. The lens holder 24 has an upper end face 26, a lower end face 28, and an opening penetrating through the lens holder 24 from the upper end face 26 to the lower end face 28. The upper end of the opening is formed with an internal thread 30, the lens holder 24 is adhered to the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10 by glue. Thus, the photosensitive chip 20 is located within the opening of the lens holder 24. The lens barrel 32 has an upper end face 34, a lower end face 36, and an external thread 38 screwed to the internal thread 30 of the lens holder 24.
Accordingly, when the photosensitive chip 20 has a large scale, it is inconvenient, or even impossible to perform the manufacturing processes for bonding and electrically connecting wires to the first electrodes 16 of the substrate 10. Therefore, the size of the substrate 10 has to be enlarged to increase the space for wire bonding.